Black KingWhite Pawn
by glittagal
Summary: Ron has been killed and Hermione decides that the inly way to change it is to go back in time and kill Tom Riddle. But will she be able to go through with it when she finds out how charming and persuasive he is?
1. Default Chapter

**Black King, White Pawn.**

****

****

Chapter one.

"I won't leave you Ron. I love you" 

_"Hermione you have to. You're the only one who can change all of this. You can stop him. Now go"_

_Then he left. Walked down the corridor to a certain death, just so I could escape. An evil voice. A scream. And then nothing. Silence._

_I ran. I knew he was behind me, but I couldn't look back, because if I did he would get me. But I wouldn't let it happen. I mustn't let him get me. I had to get him. I had to make him pay for what he did to Ron._

Hermione woke from her nightmare with a start. It had been two weeks since Voldermort had killed Ron, and she had gone into hiding, but Hermione was still having nightmares. She was still hearing those last words he ever said to her. She felt they had some sort of message in them. _"You're the only one who can change all of this." _

Hermione gasped. She remembered something. Leaping to her feet, she hastily began searching through her drawers. The clothes, that were folded away so neatly, were scattered all over the floor but Hermione didn't care.  At last! Hermione smiled and grasped what she had been looking for.

Hermione opened the box, and held the object up to the light. The time turner had been a birthday present from Ron. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered the happy day.  There had been a surprise party. Ron had invited all their friends from Hogwarts, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Oliver, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Neville, Cho and Fleur. Even Percy, Bill and Charlie had turned up. Now everyone who had been there were either dead or in hiding. 

 No! Now wasn't the time to remember the past. She had a more important job; she was going to change it. She was gong to stop Voldermort from ever rising to power. She was goin to go back in time to when he was still Tom Riddle, a young, carefree schoolboy, and kill him!

Quickly Hermione packed a bag containing a few essential items, her wand, a spell book, a history book on the era of Tom Riddle, a spare change of clothes, a warm cloak and an invisibility cloak.

Hermione sneaked outside careful not to wake any of the other residents, in the hide house, and as the sun rose she held the time turner up to the sky and shouted. "Take me back to when Tom Riddle was a first year at Hogwarts."

At first there was nothing. Then a bright light surrounded Hermione, and suddenly she felt as though she was falling. All of a sudden the feeling stopped, and Hermione found herself on the floor. She picked herself up, looked around and gasped. She was at Hogwarts. Crowds of children were making their way to the Great Hall. Hermione, seeing no better plan, decided to follow them.

Entering the great hall Hermione was greeted by a young Professor Dumbledore. "Hello. You must be the new potions teacher. I hope you enjoy it here."

Hermione was startled for a moment, but quickly recovered herself. "I'm sure I will." 

"Right this way Miss Granger, and I'll show you to your room."

Once Hermione was in her room alone she began thinking about what just happened. Professor Dumbledore had been expecting her, as a teacher and had known her name even though she wasn't born yet. "Thank god I'm good at potions," Hermione muttered to herself. "But how did he know me, and how did he know I would come?"

Hermione shook her head. She would figure all this out later. Right now she had to get to sleep, so she could get up early in the morning, to prepare for her first lesson of teaching potions. 

Before she went to sleep Hermione looked at the class listings and realized that Tom Riddle would be in her class tomorrow morning. "Great. Now I might be able to find some stuff out, and do what I came here to do."


	2. chapter two

Chapter two.  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning and found that someone had left her some clothes. She got dressed and went downstairs, to the Great Hall, for breakfast.  
  
As she took her seat Hermione was aware that both the children and the teachers were looking at her. "So," she thought, "no-one else has been expecting me, except Dumbledore." Hermione made a mental note of this as she scanned the tables, looking for Tom Riddle.  
  
She gasped when she saw him. "Sure Ginny had described him, but she hadn't said how cute he was." She thought, "The way his black hair fell across his face. The amazing colour of his eyes. How intense he looked." Hermione was also surprised to see that he was sitting alone. She'd expected him to be surrounded by Slytherins. She'd been sure he would have flocks of admirers, but no. He appeared to be a loner.  
  
The man who sat in the headmaster's chair leaned over to talk to her. "My name is Professor Dippet, I'm the headmaster here at Hogwarts. I see who have spotted our talented, young student. He passed his entry exams with the highest score Hogwarts has ever seen. So much potential there, if only he tried harder." Hermione smiled. Tom Riddle sounded a lot like Harry and Ron. Amazingly clever, but just never tried. "I'm Hermione Granger, the new potions teacher. Do you have any background information on him. If he is such a talented student I should find a way to encourage him in his studies." "Certainly Miss Granger. I'll bring it to your room tonight."  
  
As he left the room Hermione couldn't help but giggle at their conversation. "Background information. I sounded like a police cop on one of those stupid crime shows," she muttered to herself, and left to prepare her lesson.  
  
*----------*  
  
"Right class, settle down. I'm your new teacher, Professor Granger. Now you are all first years so we are going to start off by doing something simple. Now if you all direct your attention to this table here I will show you how to make a sleeping potion."  
  
Hermione ordered the class into pairs, and they soon got started. She noticed that Tom was working by himself. She wondered if she should put him in a three, with another group when she realised he had nearly finished. Well he seemed to try hard in potions no matter what Professor Dippet had said about him never trying in any lesson.  
  
The class had just finished packing away when the bell rang. "Mister Riddle, would you stay behind for a moment please. Don't worry I will Write a note for your teacher, explaining why you are late."  
  
Tom hovered around until his classmates had left, then he made his way to the front of the room and stood awkwardly next to Hermione. "Now you are obviously bright and I was wondering if you would be interested in doing some advanced potion classes in the evening?" Hermione inquired. Tom nodded, "Sure. When?" "We'll start tonight. Come to my room at 7.30. Now you better be off to your next class." She waved her wand and a piece of parchment appeared and writing began to appear. "Here's your note. Now off you go."  
  
Hermione checked her timetable and sighed she had a free lesson. Teaching was a lot harder than she'd thought. At least now she could do some reading on Tom, but Hermione found she couldn't concentrate. She was thinking about Tom, looking forward to spending tonight with him.  
  
Hermione suddenly realised what was going on. She'd only felt like this once before, when she first met Ron. "Oh no," She groaned. "I'm supposed to be here to kill him, not fall in love with him."  
  
What will Hermione do? Please review and tell me what you think will happen, and thanks to all those people who reviewed the first chapter. ^_^ 


End file.
